


i see no difference between you and me

by Krezh12



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Every person alive ship them, Fluff and Humor, Gen, HAPPY NATIONAL BESTFRIEND DAY WITH YUGBAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, M/M, Other, They only have one braincell, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: их шипперит половина университета
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Kim Yugyeom, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	i see no difference between you and me

всё начинается очень смешно. есть просто бэм и югем, конпимук и югем, два лучших друга, один одеколон от гуччи на двоих, одинаковые джинсовки с малиновыми отворотами, одни и те же пластинки жвачки по разным карманам, миллиард сообщений в какао друг другу.

всё начинается очень смешно. кто-то говорит им:

— сколько вы уже встречаетесь?

югем, неспеша проверяющий инстаграмную ленту, медленно поднимает взгляд от айфона, бэм, закинувший ему на ноги свои костлявые колени в черных джинсах, прекращает играть с отворотом пальто югема и изображает недоверчивую лягушечку пепе. они переглядываются.

— мы не, — улыбается югем. канпимук пытается не фыркать.

солнце совсем летнее, не майское, бэму жарко в своей водолазке, как в аду, а их лавочка ведь под деревом.

— только такой как ты мог надеть пальто, когда за окном плюс двадцать один. что в рюкзаке?

— кардиган, — слышно в ответ, и югем снова ныряет в ленту. конпимук в его рюкзак.

— вязаный?! ты такой идиот, — бэм закатывает глаза и ставит югему щелбан в грудь.

им, конечно же, никто не верит.

их двое, и они занимают одну комнату, спорят на то, кто гладит рубашки, пьют лаймовое пиво по субботам и пользуются одной и той же зарядкой. бэмовской.

— ты просто ужасен. посмотри на свои носки. это очевидно, что они сюда не подходят.

югем настороженно останавливается в дверях, козырек его кепки накреняется под опасным по отношению к полу углом. канпимук продолжает:

— помнишь эшли из второго сезона? её выгнали за безумные желтые носки из плотной ткани под ванговские сандалии. под ванговские, югем! все китайские дома мод тогда рвали на себе волосы! ума не приложу, как судьи не заплакали!

югем смотрит на свои носки. потом на бэма. потом снова на носки. хлопает себя по лбу:

— точно. сегодня же новый сезон топ-модель по-американски, ты помнишь!?

глаза канпимука в ужасе расширяются. они ждали этого слишком долго.

— что мне тебе принести? — спрашивает югем.

когда он через несколько часов возвращается с тренировки, его толстовку можно выжимать, они почти доучили ту хореографию нового клипа биг бенг, а еще он приносит конпимуку самый большой пакет собы с тонкатцу и кунжутом в городе.

существует множество вещей, из-за которых, _окей, хорошо_ , из-за которых их можно принять за пару. скиншип между ними очевиден: югем свободно приобнимает канпимука за талию, когда пересекается с ним в перерыве от своих занятий, канпимук часто дремлет у него на коленях, и не имеет значения то, где они находятся; они всегда прикасаются друг к другу, мягко и коротко: бэм ведет большим пальцем по подбородку югема в понедельник — они в столовой, и у югема там крошки, — тот аккуратно заправляет ему воротник под свитер в конце недели, пока они стоят в коридоре и о чем-то разговаривают. бэм одалживает ремни югема или чокеры, кольца или шляпы.

— твои бедра недостаточно узкие. твои плечи слишком широкие, — ворчит он каждый раз, и югем нагло ухмыляется. что им еще остается, как не аксессуары, после такого? бэму подходят только они.

когда они на футбольном поле и бэм кидает югему бутылку минералки, а тот, не глядя, ловит её, даже не оторвавшись от своего планшетника, кто-то из кампуса присвистывает.

ладно, возможно всего этого слишком много.

их шипперит добрая половина университета.

— короче меняем тактику.

югем серьезен, как никогда. он даже закрывает вкладку твиттера, пока говорит, даже откладывает телефон.

бэм поджимает губу.

— м?

— в последнее время я получаю слишком много просьб и предложений. все делают ставки на то, когда мы совершим каминг-аут. я слышал, как джуниор спорил с кем-то на деньги на то, что ты первым поставишь в статусе 'занят'.

канпимук оживляется. он даже откладывает новый korea gracia.

— а сегодня, бэм, ты представляешь, джексон написал мне, что я получу пятьдесят тысяч вон, если залью фото, где ты целуешь меня в щеку, в инстаграм. он, похоже, поспорил на него с джебомом.

— джебом предложил мне столько же, если целовать в щеку будешь ты.

югем смеется.

— просим по семьдесят пять с каждого, делаем на два ракурса, а еще за такие деньги я даже согласен на посидеть у тебя на коленях, когда будем фотографировать.

бэм смеется тоже.

из них бы вышла отличная команда.

так уж и быть, однажды это случается.

канпимук не проваливает тест, югем не теряет свою сумку в студии, вишня на улицах не перестает цвести, они целуются.

югем _правда выше_ конпимука ровно настолько же, насколько шире в плечах, его объемная челка падает бэму на нос, он даже не вынимает рук из карманов своей кофты доколенной длины.

всё как обычно.

они отстраняются, губы бэма блестящие, он сам облизывается и сразу же резюмирует:

— отвратительно.

а потом они синхронно сталкиваются еще раз:

— надо повторить, — подводит черту югем.

второй раз он делает всё правильно: плотно обхватывает лицо конпимука ладонями, трогает скулы, улыбается.

— всё равно отстой, — сбривает бэм, а он тоже старался. встал на цыпочки даже, ладонь на шее, мягко к нижней губе, мягко к верхней.

— ну…

ой, югем с ним согласен.

— по чипсам? — просто предлагает он.

— чур мне крабовые, — фыркает канпимук и закидывает на него руку. югем обвивает свою вокруг его талии. — и никакой больше бро-гейщины на сегодня.

всё заканчивается еще смешнее. кепки в тон, очередь югема писать конспекты, бэм кликает на отвратное превью от ники минаж в очередном кислотном бикини, протягивает югему левый наушник.

всё заканчивается еще смешнее. кто-то говорит им:

— как долго вы уже любите друг друга?

они останавливаются. оборачиваются.

— с самого первого дня знакомства, — улыбается югем.

канпимук согласен.

когда они снова начинают идти, бэм смачно ударяет по югемовской заднице. тот смеется.

теперь им точно никогда не поверят. но какая разница?

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NATIONAL BESTFRIEND DAY EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> upd:  
> https://sun9-60.userapi.com/c540108/v540108764/1823c/L6AsHWAofwQ.jpg  
> https://sun9-38.userapi.com/c540108/v540108764/18233/nFceVE5umbg.jpg  
> https://sun9-13.userapi.com/c540108/v540108764/1822a/4oINNUZ6v7Y.jpg  
> https://sun9-58.userapi.com/c540108/v540108764/18221/HfhtaEm5C0M.jpg
> 
> was written in 2016


End file.
